1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held fans and, more particulary, to a collapsible fan that collapses into itself to greatly reduce its size.
2. Setting of the Invention
Hand-held fans have been used for centuries for artistic purposes, such as in plays, and more commonly for cooling one or more persons. The most common type of hand held fans are generally referred to as Chinese fans, which have either a plurality of blades commonly pivotally connected and which extend radially or which have a single piece of paper which is folded to have a plurality of pleats. An example of such a fan is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D. 294,652. Another type of hand held fan is generally a stiff piece of paper stock glued or stapled to a wooden handle, Examples of this type of fan are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,126 and Italian Pat. No. 287,661.
While these types of fans are useful there is a need for a fan that collapses into itself more fully, i.e., a fan that greatly reduces its size so to be more easily carried, and includes an integral carrying case.